1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydrotherapy device, particularly a hydrotherapy device for massaging meridians and acupuncture points.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Hydrotherapy is a physical therapy for treating diseases associated with muscles, skeleton or the like by using various physical properties of water to treat diseases, stimulate blood circulation and expel wastes or toxins from human body. Hippocrates, the Farther of Western Medicine, treated disease by using hot springs. Till 18th to 19th century, Sebastian Kneipp, Father of Hydrotherapy in Germany, employed hydrotherapy as formal medical tool.
In the East, hydrotherapy is usually employed in combination with Chinese medicine. The human body is an organism consisting of an exterior part, an interior part having organs and tissues within the interior part intimately connecting with each other. Meridians are mechanisms to maintain viability of the human body. Meridians go along Organs (Zang Fu) and extend to the exterior part of the human body. In Chinese medicine, it is believed that meridians can provide energy and maintain homeostasis of the body.
Chinese medicine is based upon the theory of five Zangs and six Fus. The five Zangs are name Heart, Liver, Spleen, Lungs and Kidneys. The six Fus are named Small Intestines, Gall Bladder, Stomach, Large Intestine, Urinary Bladder and Triple Heater. Each Zang or Fu corresponds to one related meridian. There are 14 main meridians in human body including meridians corresponding to five Zangs and six Fus and remaining three meridians, Pericardium Meridian, Ren Meridian and Du Meridian. Each meridian has several acupuncture points. Acupuncture is to stimulate acupuncture point on meridian to transfer energy to the corresponding Zang or Fu for treating diseases.
Current hydro-acupuncture devices are incapable of increasing dissolution of oxygen in water and generating far-infrared rays.
To satisfy the requirement, the present invention provides a hydrotherapy device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.